Sleep Walking
by mandic84
Summary: When Sarah runs from the life she knew and became Carol Mason she meet the man that would change her life forever. Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle. Lol. Please let me know what you think.

Sarah had spent her whole life being pushed around; first her step mother would treat her like Cinderella because she was not her kid. Once she got into high school her friends pushed her around to make her take the blame for all the bad things they would do. Then she started college and fell for Ed, he was charming and doted on her every need, she thought he was the one. All that changed once they got married, he pushed her around worse than anyone else ever had.

One night Ed took it to far, Sarah had reached her breaking point. They were on a boat sailing around the lake when she spilled some of his beer; she really thought he was going to kill her that night. Just her luck it started to rain, maybe this would be the out she needed. She had never been a strong swimmer, but had been taking lessons at the YMCA that Ed did not know about. When he held her over the side of the boat trying to drown her, she fought back and was able to slip away. She fell into the lake and took off swimming under water as fast as she could. She was hoping that he would think she had drowned. She slowly came up for air, looking towards the boat, where it seemed that Ed was doing a happy dance on the deck. She slipped back under the water and kept going until she came to the small island in the middle of the lake. Teens were always hanging out there camping; she was hoping that she would be able to catch a ride back to shore.

She found a place to rest on the banks and catch her breath. She laid her head down for just a few moments and ended up falling asleep. When she awoke the next morning, the lake was quiet and peaceful, it had been a long time since she had a moment to just herself. She walked all the way around the island and did not see anyone. She slowly started the swim back to the mainland. Once she had dried off she slowly started the trek into town, she made sure to stay off the main roads incase Ed was out driving around town. She made her way to the Greyhound station where she had a locker with a bag of clothes and a one way ticket the hell out of this small town. She had been putting away small amounts of money over the years and this was finally her chance to run. She got a copy of the key from the man behind the ticket stand and went and opened her locker. Once she was in clean clothes she went to the counter and returned the key.

Once she was on the bus she felt so much better, she watched the small town fade behind her. Finally she was going to have the life she deserved. As the mile slowly crept by she pulled out the new identification Carol Ann Mason was who she was now. Born in small town Grandview Texas, she was headed to Georgia. When she reached Senoria she got a small motel room and then went to the drug store. She had always had light blonde hair and was about to change it to a dark red with brown highlights. She grabbed some snack and the hair dye and made her way back to her room.

The next morning she set out looking for a job, she was going to need to support herself and make sure that Ed could not find her. She walked the small town at least twice trying to figure out where she wanted to try and find a job. As she sat at the small dinner looking at the newspaper.

The waitress walked up, Jackie is what her nametag said, "You looking for work sweetie?"

"Yes, just moved to town and need something to get out of the run down motel I'm staying in." Carol replied.

"Well we got an opening here, if you want. It does not pay much but the tips are good, let me go get the owner Dale."

"Thank you so much," Carol responded.

After talking with Dale she was going to start work in the morning, she was so excited. She made her way back to the motel and settled in for the night with a six pack of beer. She soaked in the tub and thought about how happy she was feeling, free from Ed. This was just what she needed.

Over the next few weeks, Carol had gotten the hang of being a waitress; she was putting money aside hoping to get a small apartment over the local hair dresser's shop. Everything was going well, she no longer dropped trays and was getting orders right. She was working the night shift the night her life truly changed. In walked a man that would turn her world upside down.

That was the first time she had ever laid her eyes on Daryl Dixon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter two, thank you so much for the warm welcome. I hope this continues to flow with no problem.

Daryl Dixon, what was there to say about Daryl Dixon?

If you asked the people who grew up in Senoria with him, they would say that he was a quite person who was nothing like his older and louder brother. Their father had been the town drunk and the boys pretty much raised themselves. Daryl worked hard to help provide for him and Merle. He was the lead mechanic at the one shop in town, and picked up small construction jobs on the side when they needed the extra money. Merle did farm work out at his girlfriend's daddy's land, he was there from sun up to sun down most days so that kept him out of trouble, plus the fact that Beth would tan his hide if he thought about messing up.

Daryl had been working late at the shop and knew that Merle and Beth had gone to a movie, so instead of going out to their trailer on the edge of town, he went into the dinner to grab a bite to eat. When he walked through the door his eyes fell on the new waitress he had never seen before. Her red hair was blowing with the wind from him opening the door, and her crystal blue eyes were so filled with happiness that he was sure she was in the wrong town. He ducked his head and headed over to the counter.

Carol walked up to the new customer and set a menu in front of the man, when he looked up at her, she gasped. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had this smirk on his face that she wanted to slap off, but it also made her want to reach out and run her hand down his check.

"Hi, my name is Carol and I will be your waitress tonight," she finally said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Daryl looked away for a minute to catch his breath, she was not Jackie and he found it hard to talk to people he did not know. "Um, sure can I get a coke?"

"What kind?" she replied. Daryl's head snapped up, he noticed a Texas twang to her accent and was really surprised that she wanted to know what kind of coke he wanted and did not just bring him a Pepsi.

"Pepsi please." he responded. She walked away from him to get his drink and check on the other couple that where in a corner booth making out.

She walked back by him and set down his drink, "You know what ya want, or you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm good take a burger all the way and fries please." Daryl was thinking about asking to get it to go, there was something about her that made him want to know more. As she walked to put his order he lights a smoke and watched her walk away. He could see a slight limp on her left side; she must have some kind of accident.

Carol stood at the window trying to catch her thoughts, she was interested in the man sitting at the counter, not in a I want to jump your ones kind of way, but I want to lay my head in your lap and just watch the clouds go by kind of way. It was so strange to even think that, she had only been gone from ED for a few weeks; it was too soon to start anything new.

Once his meal was ready she walked it over and set it down, "Ya need anything else sweetie just let me know." She said as she walked back around the counter to bus her tables on the floor. She was hoping he would just eat and leave. She was still a little nervous around men. The couple from the corner got up and left, which gave her something else to do instead of stare at the back of his head.

Daryl watched the other people leave and tried to eat fast but not too fast, he did not want to choke. With his luck she would rush over and try and help him dislodge his food. It was too quiet without the normal hustle of the diner. Carol walked back by and grabbed his drink and refilled it for him. He finished up and paid, making sure to leave a tip. As he walked away from the counter he turned to see her looking at him.

"Have a good night." Daryl murmured on his way out the door.

Carol watched as he disappeared down the street and sighed hoping that she would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter out. Work and kids being home from school. Thank you all for all the reviews on this little story. I am hoping to get it some more done on it this week._

As the weeks passed Carol began to fall into a routine, sleep, come to work and hope that Daryl would come back in for a bite to eat, save all her money up so she could rent a small apartment above the laundry mat in town. When Daryl did come in to the diner she would get all flustered, how did this man cause all these butterflies in her stomach. He was soft spoken and seemed to be nice, they only time there had been any trouble was when his brother had came in with him. There were some college guy's in a booth in the back and they had been giving Carol a hard time, the ring leader Shane kept asking for her to bend over a little further and was throwing food and silverware on the floor, hoping to catch a glance up her skirt. Merle did not like what the boys were doing, so he stepped in and a small brawl broke out. The sheriff showed up and drug them all off to jail for the night. Carol felt bad that Daryl was locked up for the night.

When she got off work she asked Dale if she could use the oven if she bought the item's she needed. Dale had no problem with Carol using the diner kitchen as long as she cleaned up her mess. She ran to the market before they closed for the evening and set to making pie's. She had no clue if the Dixon's liked apple pie or not but she was gonna show here appreciation.

When Carol walked down to the jail in the morning pie in hand she was hoping that the Dixon's were about to be released. When she walked through the door, she could here Daryl pleading with Merle just to shut his trap, she could not help the giggle that passed her lips.

"Damn it Merle, I don't even know the lady. What makes you think she is gonna bail your ass out, Call Beth damn it." Daryl said.

"Well looks like the lady knows you well enough," Merle snickered "Here she is."

Daryl head snapped up and saw Carol walking over to them. The lady at the front desk had told her to go on back.

"I hope its ok that I stopped in to see how you guys are holding up?" Carol said as she approached the cell they were sitting in.

"Ain't no trouble sugar, what ca got there?" Merle asked

"Um I made you boys an apple pie, to say thanks for standing up for me." Carol replied.

Just then Sheriff Grimes walked over to let the guy's out of their cell, Shane and his buddies decided not to press charges since they had been the ones to start the fight. "Ok you guys are free to go."

Carol followed the guys out of the jail and passed the pie off; she had to get to work. Daryl stopped her right before she turned the corner, "Hey Miss Carol?" he called out.

"Yes" she said as she turned around.

"Would you mind if I stopped by the diner tonight and walked you home? I don't trust Shane and his buddies not to give you no more trouble." Daryl said.

"You really don't have to, I'm sure that after the night they spent in jail they won't be too much trouble."

"Well if it is ok, I would still like to walk you home." Daryl said. Carol just nodded her head yes and said goodbye.

Merle stood there not believing that his baby brother was offering to walk a woman home, he thought for sure that Daryl was gay and just never wanted to say anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not the best chapter, but slowly getting in to this writing thing. Hoping this post since FF is being a pain.

Carol was nervous all night waiting for Daryl to appear. She did not think that he would actually show. She does not really know him but was hoping that he would show. She had already spilled two drinks and dropped three plates.

When Daryl got to the diner he waited outside pacing back and forth smoking his third cigarette in the last 30 minutes. Why had he offered to walk this woman home? Merle had done nothing but give him shit all the way home from the station going on and on about how if he was not with Beth he would be eating a different pie. He just needed to man up and go inside.

Carol felt relief when Daryl walked through the door, he did show. He made his way over to the counter and watched Carol finish up with the last few people in the diner.

"Need Help?" Daryl offered.

"No, I just need to drop this in the office and then I'm free to go." She replied.

The walk to the motel was slow and quiet. She was so nervous about what to say that she just kept her mouth close for fear of saying something stupid. Daryl was chewing on his thumb trying to think of what to say to her. They rounded the corner and slowly made their way up the stairs.

Carol asked "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"Um sure," Daryl nodded his head.

Carol was thankful that Daryl did not look down on her for being in the motel. She walked over to the small coffee pot and got the pot going. Carol had never been one for small talk.

"So, where ya from?" Daryl asked.

"A small town in Texas off 35, I'm sure you've never heard of it. We had one stop light and it was about 30 minutes from the closest town." She replied pouring the coffee into to cups. "Cream or sugar?"

"Neither", Daryl replied. Once they were sipping their coffee the conversation seemed to flow and before they knew it was after midnight. Daryl knew he needed to get home.

As Carol walked him to the door she wished the night did not have to end. Daryl was chewing his thumb again. He figured he might ask her to go to the movies on her night off. She opened the door to see him out, when he turned around.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me sometime?"

"I would really like that. " Carol replied. Before she knew what was happening Daryl leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Carol." he said as he quickly made his way down the steps.

She rubbed her cheek and closed the door, for once since leaving Ed feeling like she might have a chance at something good.


End file.
